Speak Now
by ihavetoomanyfandoms
Summary: Jerome should say the things he needs to say whenever he has the chance but he always wastes it. Who will he be with? Patricia, the goth, or Mara, the chic he's been dreaming of?
1. Chapter 1

So, I have an unfinished story about Jara but I still don't have any ideas on what to do with story. On what would be the twists and turns of it. I'm going to start a new story. Mmkay? Featuring JEROME CLARKE, of course! 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis and its characters. Rock on. /m\**

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

Aaaaaah. Morning again. I stood up and faced the mirror. I smiled at it and it smiled back. _Gorgeous man, _I told myself. I poked Alfie who was still sleeping and still, he didn't move. I laughed and went to the bathroom. After I took a shower, I dressed up and sat on one of the chairs in the dining table. I opened my book and started reading.

"So? How's your sleep?" I heard Mick ask Mara.

"It was great. How about yours?" She held his hand and I thought I'll puke there and then.

"Amazing. I drooled though." He laughed heartily so did Mara. To ruin their "special" moment, I joined in but only laughed sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. You always do, Mick." They looked at me in disgust. "Oh cmon guys. Continue your moment. I promise I won't interfere again." I put the earphones of my Ipod in my ears and searched for Taylor Swift.

I know this may sound weird but I like Swift's songs. I mean she's very good in terms of composing songs. I also like her as a person. She's outspoken, beautiful, and brave. She's the perfect girl for me. 20 songs popped out and I picked You Belong With Me. The song started to play and I continued reading my book.

But I guess the song can't even protect my ears because I can still hear them. I may not hear what they're saying yet I'm being killed bit by bit by this scene. Mara and Mick are staring into each other eyes. I know the scene is romantic but how will it be romantic to me if Mara, the girl that I love, is in love with another boy who turned out to be a meathead?

The song finally entered the chorus after the second verse.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You Belong With Me._

_Standing by waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time_

_How could you not know Baby?_

_You Belong With Me._

I smiled. This song is really great and it fits on what I'm going through right now. How could she not know? Maybe she does but I don't know why.

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_I know you're favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me…_

That's right. I'm the one who makes her laugh in whenever her days are dark. I know her favorite songs. She is inlove with The Script. She thinks The Man Who Can't Be Moved is the best song ever. Her dream is to be a lawyer or a businesswoman.

_How could you not know baby?_

_You Belong With Me._

_You Belong With Me.._

I looked at them again and sighed. Mara Jaffray, why can't you see? You do belong with me.


	2. Sparks Fly

Ha-ha. First 2 chapters.

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

I stood up and left the lovebirds alone. I can't stand being there, watching them pecking each other.

"Jerome?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and saw Patricia walking down the staircase. She was wearing a shorts and a violet blouse. Not so like her.

"What happened to you?" I laughed.

She approached me and pushed me playfully.

"I accidentally spilled the water on my clothes and unfortunately, these 2 are the only clothing that is untouched." She grimaced.

Her sadness, my joy. "Unfortunately? What are you talking about? This is great? Mind letting me holding your legs?" I laughed louder than I was planning to.

She laughed too and said, "Don't be so disgusting, Jerome." She turned the knob of the entrance door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Going out for a walk. Why?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure."

"Wait. I'm going to put this back to our room."

"Faster Jerome."

I ran toward the room and threw the book at my bed but it accidentally landed on Alfie's head.

"Ouch?" He touched his forehead and rubbed it.

I immediately ran. Patricia was still standing there with her hands folded in her chest.

"Lezgo! Ladies first." I let her pass through and I followed suit. We walked with awkward silence. I broke it.

"Out of curiosity, who was your first kiss?" I started.

I thought he's going to hit my head or something but she didn't.

"No one. Never had one. You?"

"We're on the same boat."

We laughed.

"Jerome Clarke never had his first kiss? Who are you kidding? A 1st grader?" She laughed and I just noticed that she's prettier when she laughs.

"I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth."

"Oh yeah right. And I'm a witch who's going to turn you into frog." She chuckled.

"And at the same time, you could be the princess who will save me from your curse through a kiss."

"Absurd." She said but I can see her blushing.

"Don't blush. You redden easily."

"Don't mind me. I'm just getting hot."

"Literally."

"More absurd."

"Wanna try?" I asked.

"What? Clarke, shut up." She rolled her eyes.

I put on my earphones and Swift's song was playing. I can't remember what's the title of the song.

"I just want to know what it feels like." I smiled.

"No way. Aren't you getting crept out with the idea?" She said in disgust.

"No." I smiled again.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

There was an awkward silence first. Then, I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her passionately. I can feel the angst and the way she kisses me back. Subsequently, I saw something. I saw sparks fly. We stopped kissing.

"Sparks." We both said at the same time.

**That's Chapter 2. I have to sleep now Sibunas. There's a mass tomorrow. And I also need to practice the way I play the xylophone. Band competition is nearly approaching and I still have to memorize 2 more songs. Wish us luck! Good Night people. \0/ -S :D**

**Follow me on Twitter by the way: EdselphaLocando**

**Add me on Facebook: Edselpha Marie Chua Locando**


	3. Mean

3rd chapter. Improving!

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

"Sparks." We chorused.

There was an awkward silence. I looked at the ground and instantly got interested with my sandals.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"My shoelace."

He looked at my sandals and said, "Shoelace? You're wearing Havaianas."

Uh-oh. Why do I have to be so dumb when it comes to these kind of things?

"Oh. I mean my flipflops."

"Oh sure."

Awkward silence again. And because I can't stand the loud silence (that's killing me slowly), I ran back to the house, leaving him alone.

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

My eyes followed Patricia. She ran back to the house. I never thought that she'd handle the silence like that. But something is bothering me. I think I have feelings for her. I think I like her.

Oh wait. I should stop it. We're just friends, what am I saying? I got my cellphone from my pocket and texted Nina.

_Is Patricia there? Don't tell her that I asked._

The reply was sent quickly.

_Yes. Upstairs. She said something about tweeting and stuff. Why?_

I replied, "Thanks Martin."

And her reply was, "You're very welcome, Clarke. "

I put my cellphone back to my pocket and slowly walked back to the house. When I was in front of the door, I turned the knob and got inside. I went upstairs and immediately entered her room.

"Hello there, Patricia. Long time no see." I made my voice as casual as ever.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Oh hello Jerome. Yeah. I will not see you for long time if you don't get out of here."

"C'mon Trixie, why you got to be so mean?" I laughed.

"I will be if you don't stop doing that."

"What?" I asked.

"Flirting with me."

"Sorry to disappoint you but it's not flirting. It's being friendly."

"And I'm so sorry for not knowing the difference. Tell Mr. Sweet or any teacher in our school that I should fail the subject he or she is teaching us. Thanks in advance." She said sarcastically.

"What if I don't want to?"

"It's going to be a proof that you're stubborn."

"Nope. It's just a proof that I should have a halo above my head." I smiled sweetly.

She pressed the spacebar and a Taylor Swift song was playing.

"Oh sure Mister. You're stubborn. You're mean. All you think about is joke. When are you going to grow up? Stop being so immature." She was mad. That's for sure.

_You can't take me down_

_With just one single blow_

_Cause you don't know_

_What you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough_

_So you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

"Funny. The song fits your personality. You don't know me." And for sure, I'm starting to get mad too.

"Oh sure Jerome. Sure thing." She was staring at me and I stared back.

_All you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar_

_And pathetic_

_And alone in life_

_And mean _

_And mean_

_And mean_

_And mean_

_And mean_

"Funnily enough, that part fits you so much. I'm congratulating you for being recognized by Taylor Alison Swift." And she said the magic words. That truly made me smirked. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something. And you know what? You're right. I'm mean." I smirked and left the room.

**[A/N] Okay guys. That's it for this day. I'm kinda sleepy and we still have a practice tomorrow at exactly 7am. Night! EdselphaLocando**


	4. Love Me

**People, thanks for the reviews! Less than 24 hours, I have 3 reviews. Oh yeah! Thanks for being a part of my great day. I have a mistake on Chapter 2. The lyrics are still not complete. Want me to add the lyrics? ;)**

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

I immediately went to Fabian and Nina to ask for something.

"What? You want to what?" Fabian asked, shocked.

"I want to court Patricia." I replied.

"If this is some kind of a joke, I'm out." Nina said.

"It's not. Please help me." I knelt with one knee and used my puppy dog eyes.

And Nina can't really stand it that's why she gave up and said, "Oh. Okay. But please make sure that what you feel is really genuine and it's not just an infatuation."

"Aye Aye Captains!" I saluted both of them and they laughed.

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

(After 3 weeks)

_Love Me_

_Love Me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool Me Fool Me_

_Oh how you do me._

_Kiss me _

_Kiss me_

_Say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_Tell me you love me_

I opened my eyes and jumped as fast as I could.

"Serenade for you Patricia!" Amber squeaked.

"Fo.. Fo.. For me?"

"Of course for you. Patricia, sometimes, I can be smarter than you."

"Yeah. Sometimes." I mumbled.

_My heart is blind_

_But I don't care_

_Cause when I'm with you_

_Everything has disappear_

_And everytime_

_I hold you near_

_I never wanna let you go_

"Who's the singer by the way?" I scratched my eyes.

"Jerome." She replied, smiling.

If my eyes could pop out, it would surely lost its way back to its original place.

"What? Do my ears deceive me? Jerome Clarke?"

"No. Jerome Lewis. Of course Patricia, it's Jerome Clarke!" She said, rolling her eyes.

If you roll your eyes again, I would surely hit you with this pillow.

"C'mon, let's go outside." She held my hand and led the way.

_Love Me_

_Love Me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool Me Fool Me_

_Oh how you do me._

_Kiss me _

_Kiss me_

_Say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_Tell me you love me_

After that line, Jerome posed. He knelt and handed me a rose. I blushed.

"Is she blushing?" Mick, the meathead, asked.

"I am not." I retorted.

"Don't be offensive. I was just asking." He laughed. 

"So, what now? Is he just going to kneel there forever?" Nina asked, grinning.

I looked at Jerome who was still kneeling. I thought for a moment. Why can't I make myself happy just for once? I smiled and said, "You want me to tell you I love You? Okay then, I love you." I snatched the rose from his hand.

They cheered and Jerome just smiled and mouthed me, "I love you more."

**[A/N] That's for it now guys. I'll update this story if ever I'll get 10 more reviews. I only have 6 so review review and review. I have to sleep now. Band practice tomorrow at 6:00am and it's already 10:30p.m. I really have to go. And I'm sad because my crush and his ex got back together again. Uh? That's okay. K IS STILL HERE! :D**


	5. Just The Way You Are

**Wow. In less than a day, I received 10 reviews so I'm going to update it. RIGHT NOW. YEHEE! ;D And to those who are asking, I'm still not done with the story if you don't know. Calm down people. I'm going to put some Jara on it. Oky? As what I've written in my review, it's your choice who is going to be the partner of Jerome. **

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

Being with someone you never thought or imagined you'll be with is the most exciting part of our relationship.

"You know what? I have something to tell you." I told her.

"What is it?" She closed her Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire book and looked at me seriously.

"You're a mess. It's pretty obvious that you haven't take a bath yet." I laughed.

She also laughed and smashed the pillow at me over and over again.

"Hey stop! Stoooop, babe! Stop!" I retorted while covering my face.

"What did you just call me?" She stopped smashing the pillow.

"Babe. Why?"

"This is the first time I heard you say that word."

"Something wrong with that?" I asked.

"No. It feels awesome."

"Good. That's what I call you from now on." I kissed her hair and I can feel her smile.

"Sure." She blushed.

"_Her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining._"

"Stop embarrassing yourself please?" She punched me playfully.

"_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying._" I tucked her hair in her ears. "_She's so beautiful and I tell her every day._"

"Please Jerome. Please." She was about to cry.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are._"

"Jerome. Please stop."

"I can't. Just listen to me." I hugged her tight. "_And when you smile, my whole world stops and stares for a while cause you're amazing, just the way you are._"

"Thank you." She sobbed in my shoulders and I just patted her hair.

"I'm sorry for making you cry. I just want you to feel special."

"I am now. Thank you." And we had our first kiss as a couple.

[**A/N**] **Jatricia again! Hahaha. Sorry people! :-P**


	6. Mine

**I am very nervous. It's the competition day. Wish us luck people. =))**

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes for someone knocked on my door.

"Who are you?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"It's me. Mara."

My heart skipped a beat and did a somersault. And I don't why it did something like that.

I turned the knob and smiled at her. "Hey. What's up?"

"Have you seen Mick?"

"No. I was sleeping for" ,I checked my watch, "4 hours."

"I can't find him."

"Call him."

"He won't answer my call."

"Maybe his battery is dead."

"That's what I wanna think."

"But?"

"He just charged it 3 hours ago." She sighed and I lifted her chin.

"Cheerio Mara! Maybe he's just doing his daily round."

"Maybe." She smiled and I melt. Oh dang! I need to stop this right now.

"Ahem?" Someone coughed. I turned and saw Mick and Patricia.

"What's the meaning of this?" Patricia approached me.

"Nothing. I was just cheering her up."

Mick approached Mara and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry babe. I just executed my daily round again."

"Told ya." I told her. She smiled.

"C'mon. Let's do our homework." She grabbed Mick's hand and in an instant, they were gone.

Patricia turned to me. "Hello!"

"Hi." I said coldly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just the fact that you were with Mick. Nothing."

She laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!" She laughed even more.

"I said I'm not." I was irritated.

"You are. You are!"

"I'm not jealous. I can't be jealous. I've never been jealous."

"Rea-"

"Just now." I finished and she smiled.

"Sorry. We talked about his scholarship."

"It's okay. I just don't want boys lingering with my girlfriend." I kissed her hair and it smells like vanilla. Yum!

"I promise I won't do that again." She kissed my cheek.

"Lovebirds!" Alfie shouted. I got a pillow and threw it at him. "Ouch?" He retorted and laughed.

_I was at a flight risk_

_With the fear of fallin'_

_Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes Yes I can see it now_

We searched for the source of the music. We discovered that Fabian was serenading Nina with the song Mine. Taylor Swift again!

_Do you remember we we're sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful son_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Fabian danced awkwardly and we laughed.

"Fabian. That's so sweet." Nina remarked.

Fabian raised his index finger, signaling Nina to be quiet.

_I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And everytime I look at you_

_It's like the first time_

_I fell inlove with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine._

And because Nina can't hold back her tears, she started crying. She hugged Fabian

"Don't do that again. Okay?" She sobbed.

Fabian smiled and said, "I can't promise that. Happy anniversary. I love you." He kissed Nina on her cheek.

"I love you too. And happy anniversary also." She wiped her tears.

"Woah! Anniversary? Is it June 7?" I asked.

"Yes moron." Patricia answered and I laughed.

"Then, happy anniversary." We chorused.

"Thanks!" Both of them replied.

_You made a rebel out of careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

I held Patricia's hand and our fingers intertwined. We stared at each other. Yeah, I can truly say she's the best thing that's ever been mine.

**[N/A] I have to go. I need to prepare for the competition this afternoon. Remember people. 10 reviews enable for me to update the story and if ever I got 20 reviews, the next chapter would be about Jara. (Yeah. I changed the rules. :P) I have 17 reviews so far. If you want me to update the story immediately, review, review and of course, review. CIAO! –H 3**


End file.
